Radiographic cameras responsive to X-ray and gamma ray radiation, such as the Anger camera disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,057, are frequently demonstrated at exhibitions for nuclear medicine, hospital and industrial X-ray equipment wherein such cameras are shown mounted in a fixed position for taking nuclear photographs or are mounted on a scanning apparatus which imparts a relative motion between the camera and a subject to provide a radiographic image of a larger area of the subject. When demonstrations of such cameras are conducted in a hospital licensed to utilize radioactive materials, a radioactive phantom subject or a live human patient having ingested radio isotopes is utilized in demonstrating the camera and its associated display equipment.
However, a problem arises in that most exhibitions are held in the exhibition halls of hotels and other public buildings which are not licensed by the Federal Government for the handling of radioactive materials. Accordingly, at such exhibitions visitors may not see actual demonstrations of the cameras and their associated display and signal processing equipment.